My horse is amazing
by Barbara Bubblegum
Summary: Armin será expulsado de la Legión de Reconocimiento si no aprende a andar a caballo para subsistir. Luego de los resultados,era evidente que pedirle ayuda a Jean no fue lo mejor.


**BONJOOOOUUUUUR,PEDAZO DE ZOQUETE(?). **

**Nah, yo los adoro por leerme c': .Ahora,les traigo un fic JeanXArmin que va dedicado a la hermosa Mary que tiene un Armin muy hardcore en facebook(?). Y para la Misha que se la come. **

**Espero les guste C: **

* * *

Paciencia, esa era la palabra clave. No mucha gente tenía esta virtud y aún así podían montar caballos a la perfección, ¿Por qué él no?.

Entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento no había sido fácil,era un paso espiritual muy grande en el que estabas dispuesto a dar tu existencia por el propósito que sigues. Tampoco era difícil mantenerse ahí, muchas pruebas aguardaban antes de salir al exterior de las murallas. Estrategias en campo abierto, reconocimiento de alimentos digeribles y en buen estado, entre otras enseñanzas teóricas; pero para Armin siempre había sido un problema el campo práctico, ahora,específicamente uno primordial: Saber andar a caballo.

Explicar la utilidad sería un desperdicio de letras,todos saben que un corcel es tu boleto de supervivencia a las afueras de las murallas,sin él,date por muerto.

Hace pocas horas habían comenzado la clase y muchos alumnos ya tenían prácticamente asegurada la calificación perfecta. Digo muchos para no hacer sentir mal al pobre Armin, pues todos menos él lo habían logrado,incluso Sasha y ella quería comerse su caballo.

—Soy patético. —Se lamentaba el rubio, viendo como su yegua ni caso le hacía.

—Tranquilo Armin,eres por lejos el más inteligente aquí, lo conseguirás sin duda. —Le alentaba Eren aunque muy poco servía,el muy gay había sido el primero en subirse al caballo sin caer.

—¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Jean?, él tiene llegada con los caballos. —Sugirió Connie.

Y así, el pequeño rubio decidió hacer caso y tragarse la nada de orgullo que tenía.

—Jean, ¿Puedes ayudarme?. —Consultó con toda la amabilidad posible.

—Oh,Armin... Seguro,¿Qué necesitas?. —Preguntó confuso. No era común que el menor pidiera de su ayuda en algo, solía hacer las cosas por si mismo o cargar con el peso de ello hasta que alguien lo notara.

El muchacho comenzó a explicarle su situación: Aún no conseguía siquiera montar a su yegua y ésta lo rechazaba completamente. Había intentado de todo, incluso insultar al animal y amenazarlo con una visita a la fábrica de pegamento. Nada funcionó.

—Ya veo... —Contestó el francés, ocultando una risa ante lo último.—Creo que puedo ayudarte. Los caballos son animales maravillosos,pronto descubrirás sus encantos.

—¡Obviamente lo sabes porque tu novia es una yegua!.

—¡Sé dónde vives,Eren!. —¿Cómo se atrevía a insultarlo?, para empezar,Jean ni siquiera tenía novia.

—¡Mi hogar se destruyó,idiota!.

—¡Creo que Mikasa te busca para cambiar tus pañales!

—¡Vete al establo con tus hermanos caballos a comer alfalfa!.

Luego de esa innecesaria y poco costosa pelea para que el fic se viera más largo, Jean finalmente pudo comenzar con sus enseñanzas a Armin.

El primer paso fue: Ser amistoso con tu corcel.

—Bien,esto es sencillo. Solo dale una manzana y acaricialo,ellos adoran que seas suave.

—Espero funcione. —Comentó el rubio con una sonrisa. Si no triunfaba sería expulsado de la Legión.

Se acercó y,siguiendo las instrucciones, le extendió una manzana al equino la cuál fue consumida con celeridad. Acto seguido,comenzó a acariciarle el crin con lentitud. La cosa es,que debió haber tocado algo que no le gustó al animal porque pronto se encontraba con una pezuña de éste encima de su pie, aplastándole.

El grito de nena de Armin se escuchó hasta la muralla Sina.

Debido al fallo del primer paso, tuvieron que avanzar hacia el segundo: Montar el caballo.

—Solo sujétate e intenta no molestarlo esta vez. Se nota que está enojado. —O Jean se moría de hambre como instructor o simplemente esa yegua estaba poseída por Batman.

—Está...bien. —Contestó el aludido,con cara de pocos amigos. No es gracioso tener un yeso como zapato.

Y así,lentamente se sujetó de la montura y comenzó a subirse, todo iba de maravillas, no había molestado al corcel en absoluto y ya había logrado subirse. La cosa es, que cuando comenzó a celebrar su triunfo,le yegua comenzó a saltar compulsivamente hasta que terminó arrojando a su dueño por los cielos.

Genial, ahora tendría sus brazos rotos también.

Dado que el segundo y el primer paso fallaron tuvieron que pasar al tercer pa...

—¡Es suficiente!. Jean, ¡Tus métodos no funcionan porque éste caballo está loco!.

—¡Hey!, puede que tu caballo esté loco pero no cuestiones a mis métodos. ¡Mis métodos son roca sólida!.

En medio de esa discusión, entre los saltos que el animal seguía dando, de su oído izquierdo cayó una botella pequeña de material resistente, el parecer era de vino.

—¡Eh!, con que aquí estaba mi elixir de los dioses. —Dijo contento el Comandante Pixis, tomando la botella del suelo. —Gracias por cuidarla un rato, Jean, ya saben que no puedo llevar alcohol cuando me presento con los novatos en la ceremonia. Le diré a Erwin que te felicite por tu responsabilidad. —Y así como llegó,se fue.

La cara del equino que antes se hallaba parecida a la de Levi,ahora gozaba de felicidad absoluta, incluso se restregaba en Armin para denotar su cariño. Pero éste se encontraba más fúrico que toro con cartera, así que dirigió su mirada llameante hacia Jean.

—¿Me hiciste pasar todo esto solo porque tu memoria no te daba para más?. —Cuestionó mordiendo las palabras con un tono que no parecía propio del dulce y amable Armin.

—Y-yo...bueno,tú sabes... .

—Tranquilo, sé cómo podemos arreglar esto sin daños colaterales.

En la siguiente expedición de la Legión de Reconocimiento todos se hallaban con un porte orgulloso y gentil, casi heroico en sus caballos. Excepto Jean, porque al salir de esas murallas debería de correr kilómetros y kilómetros: Armin sería su jinete.

* * *

** TADÁ~ -confeti pls(?)- **

**Espero les haya gustado, era mi primera vez caracterizando a estos dos. **

**Dejen Review para saber si los hice bien o algo me faltó o si desean que siga haciendo fics de estos dos C: **

**PD: Un saludo a todas las chicas del RP de Shingeki no Kyojin en Facebook 8'D **


End file.
